


for zuzu

by girlsarehawt



Category: Green Day
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarehawt/pseuds/girlsarehawt
Summary: fuck zaddy uwu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	for zuzu

characters; chanel and demia and kat

"uwu kat im going to chanels and we finna fuuuuuuuuuuuck ehhhhh 8========D" says demia

"yesss queeeeeen get it get that puthay"

~at chanels ~  
demias pov

we walk to her bed and she pushes me down imediantly and rips my shirt in half.

"me-ow" she says.

she rips her own shirt of and prances on me.

omg this is so hot im thinking

she starts fissing my lips (WHITH TONGUE!!!!) and slowly starts moving down...she reaches my neck and is biting on it laying many hickeys. 

she works her way down to my stomach, licking my belly button. she moves up to my breasts and starts sucking in between them.  
"god" i moan

she slowly works her way down to the bottom of my stomach... she takes off my leggings and throws them across the room. she licks all over my thighs and even inbetween them. shocking ikr.  
she then takes off my underwear and imediently starts edging me by kicking around the doors of my secret cave uwu. she then starts moving her tongue inside my cave. god it felt so good. she was swooshing around in it with her tongue. 

"fuck" i moaned quietly

then suddenly something happened that gave me a mini heartattack.

her sister walked in...  
"WTF ARE YOU FAGG0TS DOING" her sister said

"well what does it look like" chanel said

"wanna join?" i said

she said yes.

soon enough we was having a threesome with green day playing in the backround.

the end.


End file.
